That Ancient Love
by alecsangryface
Summary: Maybe a different first meeting can change the way the future unravels. Will you end up at the same place or will it be different? Alec meets Magnus before his life is thrown into the middle of a war brought on by a little girl discovering what her true destiny is. Rated M for eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is an idea I got and I had to get rid of it so I wrote it down. The basic premise is Alec and Magnus meet before Clary enters the life of the Shadowhunters, which may or may not change how their story goes. We'll see. But for this to happen the characters might be a bit OOC, and for that I am sorry. I'm also really sorry for my horrible writing. That being said, enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to rate and review :D_

 _As always none of the characters belong to me, all rights belong to their respective owners xox_

 **That Ancient Love**

To say that Alec felt bad was an understatement. He felt terrible. Telling Jace and Izzy that he was going to spend the night in the library, only to sneak out when he was sure they would leave him alone, made him feel like the worst person imaginable. But he had his reasons. Obviously they wouldn't understand his reasons, hence the lies.

As he approached the entrance to the club, Alec thanked any deity that was listening that he had had the foresight to stash some better clothes in the library before tonight. Still he glanced down at his admittedly drab clothes, at least they were better than his usual tattered sweaters and holey jeans.

He had eventually decided to wear a deep navy button down shirt that was a size too small so the sleeves had to be rolled up and the fabric stretched slightly over his chest. He also decided that black skinny jeans and lightweight vans would be adequate.

When Alec decided he was going to go out by himself to a mundane club, he had panicked about people being able to see his rune covered skin for a hot minute (read twenty minutes). Only after the breakdown, did he realise that mundanes wouldn't care; thinking they were just random tattoos.

The black haired boy prayed that the bouncer on the door wouldn't ask him for his ID, he had one (a fake one) of course, but knowing himself Alec would immediately bail if there was a slight snag in the plan. He would prefer for things to go his way for once. Luckily, things were on his side when the bouncer let him though with a firm nod, already moving to the next person. Alec let out the breath he forgot he was holding with a huff. He made a mental reminder to stop worrying so much, knowing that he wouldn't keep it.

The room he found himself in was vibrating. Literally. Whether it was the loud thumping bass music, or the swell of bodies jumping along with it he was unsure, but it relieved some of the tension in Alec's shoulders. He slowly made his way to the bar, again hoping that he could get a drink without cause for ID. Again he was lucky. Shaking his head at himself, Alec downed the neat whiskey he had ordered before forcing himself to join the sweaty bodies on the dance floor.

Initially it was awkward, he didn't know how to move his body and we wasn't completely comfortable with the hands touching him. But eventually, as the whiskey set in and he remembered that he could kill anyone who tried anything faster than they could actually do anything, he began to let lose. Head swaying from side to side, hips rolling and arms waving, Alec got lost in the moment. It was like everything he had ever felt was heightened in the crowd. It was freeing.

However, it didn't quiet free him from mortal needs such as needing a drink. Untangling himself from the bodies pressed around him proved less difficult and less uncomfortable than he thought.

"Whiskey neat please, mate" he mumbled to the bartender, who nodded as if he understood. What he felt like he understood, Alec had no idea. Alec collapsed into a bar stool, running his hands through the hair that was sticking to his forehead to push it back.

As the whiskey was set in front of him, Alec took this opportunity to have a look around. He mentally berated himself for not completely surveying the place before he started dancing, but he let it go. He was feeling too exhilarated to make himself feel crappy.

Alec sipped the whiskey, his left elbow resting on the bar and back pressed to it slightly. There were a lot of people squeezed into the space. Every time Alec came on patrol around these parts – which was not often – he always thought that the people inside looked to be having fun. Maybe that was why he specifically picked this club, or perhaps because it was far enough away from the institute.

It was when he had gotten half way down his whiskey that Alec noticed in the corner of his eye that someone was watching him. Trying to, and probably failing to, look over nonchalantly, Alec noticed that the man was very good looking. Probably one of the best looking people he had ever laid eyes on, and it threw him for a loop. He was used to being around Jace and Izzy the entire time so he shouldn't be reacting like this, but this man was otherworldly.

Alec felt himself smiling. It was nice, if not a little bit embarrassing, for someone that looked like that to be interested in him enough to watch him. If only he could muster up the courage to talk to him. That had been the whole point of this little adventure – force himself far enough out of his comfort zone that he would return with a new one.

"Hi" the man was now sat in the stool next to him and apparently talking to him. Up close he was more ethereal than anything else. He was wearing an artistically faded purple shirt, golden strands woven throughout and black skinny pants, with lightly coiffed hair. It served to make him look like a god. "I like your tattoos"

The man's fingertips were tracing over the Angelic Power rune on his forearm. Alec could feel himself begin to blush, he didn't know how well his did pushing it down by taking another swig of whiskey, but judging by the man not laughing in his face he thought he did alright.

"Thank you" he paused, staring into golden cat eyes and mulling his next words over for a second, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure" the man smiled and it was blinding. Like the sun was directly in front of his face, and couldn't help but to smile back "I'll have a Mai Tai please, and I'm Magnus"

Alec flagged the bartender down to order the drink, who handed it over with a knowing wink.

"I'm Alec" he supplied, handing the drink over. Magnus took it, his other hand never leaving the Angelic Power rune on the other man's arm.

"So who are you here with, Alec?" Magnus purred as he leaned in so he didn't have to shout over the heavy music. Alec subconsciously mirrored the movement.

"No one. Just me tonight" he mumbled the reply, maybe the other man would find it quirky and adorable instead of pathetic.

Magnus' face broke into the most beautiful smile Alec had ever seen, it was a good job that he was sitting down else it would have sent him tumbling to the floor.

"That means I get you all to myself" Magnus replied with a flirty wink and his hand moving from the rune on his forearm to trace one that may have been on his bicep. Magnus would be lying if he said he didn't falter a bit when he first touched the hard muscle.

Alec threw his head back in laughter. Although he lived with Isabelle and Jace, he had never met someone as forward as the man sat in front of him. As his laughter began to subside, Alec finished off the rest of his drink before standing to crowd Magnus into his seat.

"Would you like to dance" Alec whispered in what he hoped was a seductive way into the other man's ear. Magnus took this opportunity to press a hand against the firm chest he had been eyeing for most of the night. The hard muscle coupled with the seductive whispering was enough to make him shudder.

"I think I'd like that" Magnus laughed, he quickly finished his cocktail before grabbing onto one of Alec's hands and dragging him out onto the dance floor.

The height difference between the two was more apparent now that they were stood. Magnus was appreciative, his shorter build made it a lot easier to rub his body against Alec's as they danced.

Alec spent much of the time dancing with a slight blush on his cheeks. Magnus was moving against him in a way that should have been illegal.

They talked, and danced, and drank until last call. Though it felt they had spent no time together.

The two men stumbled out of the club laughing at a stupid joke one of them had told, leaning on each other to support them as they walked to the street corner that separated their paths.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Alec whispered. They were stood so close that they were almost touching, Magnus having to tilt his head back to look at Alec in the eyes.

"Surprisingly so did I" Magnus laughed. He was resisting the overwhelming urge to touch Alec's chest again. He was craving his touch.

"Can I see you again?" Magnus tried not to let the shock show on his face, it had been so long since someone wanted to be with him more than once. He slowly nodded, an even brighter smile beginning to form on face.

"Give me your phone" Alec pulled out the new model iPhone from his pocket, his hands shaking slightly. He hadn't even considered the possibility that he would come out and get a possible date. Magnus watched the boy from under his eyelashes as he tried to type in the right digits to his personal phone, he so rarely gave the number out that it was sometimes difficult to remember.

When Alec got his phone back he had to fight all urges to bounce on his toes, "I'll call you" he paused, "No I won't that's a lie. I'll text you though. I hate phone calls"

Magnus found himself genuinely laughing at Alec. It was so strange that he called himself out on his bad habits.

"Good. Goodnight then, Alec" Magnus lent up on his toes, his hands falling to Alec's chest to keep him steady, to place the most chaste kiss to Alec's cheek. He smirked as he watched the other boy blush.

"Err goodnight, Magnus" Alec stammered, his eyes wide. He spun around on his heels and began to his walk home, only to turn back to Magnus after two steps.

"I know you're a warlock" Alec told him quietly, so not to draw attention. Magnus raised a single perfect eyebrow. Alec kept surprising him.

"I know you're a Shadowhunter" He also replied barely above a whisper. Alec nodded then smiled.

"I'm glad we're not going to let that affect this" he gestured between the two of them. Magnus couldn't help but smile at that. Alec was so different to the other Shadowhunters he had met, which brought on a very strong emotion. He just wasn't sure which one.

"Goodnight then Magnus. I'll call you, I promise" Magnus watched as Alec as he walked away, turning back twice to look at Magnus before he reached the end of the street. The warlock chuckled at the thought of getting a call off someone who hated them. He must be special.

Magnus shook his head at himself. He shouldn't get his hopes up now, he may end up disappointed. When he was sure Alec had disappeared down a side street, he turned and headed back to his own apartment; so glad that he had gone out that night. He thanked fate and continued on his way.

 _A/N: This is cross posted on my tumblr alecsangryface if you want to read it there. Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review please :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So **this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last one and there is no Malecy goodness. I'm sorry. There's plenty next chapter though, this is mainly the two reacting to the night before the morning after.**

 **As always hope you like it, let me know what you think ?**  
~~~~~~

When Alec woke up the next morning he knew two things. One he had a killer headache, he obviously misjudged the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before, and two he had somehow managed to talk to a cute boy without being sick on himself. He took that as one of his greatest achievements.

Despite getting in late the night before, he still had to be at morning training. If he dragged himself through his usual morning routine he might be able to make it there only ten minutes late. However he failed to consider how irritating lights would be to his head, and how nice it felt to be under a stream of hot water.

Alec ended up being twenty minutes late to training, but still with a smile on his face anytime he remembered the previous night.

"Why are you smiling?" Izzy asked, popping up behind him and making him jump. He wasn't quite awake enough for his senses to be as good as they normally were.

"I'm happy" Alec replied slowly, it's not that he didn't want Isabelle to know, but sometimes she let her mouth run too much.

"Alright. And you're never happy when you're late to training so next lie please" she lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, her hands falling to her hips.

"Not now Iz" Alec moaned, he just wanted to train. Maybe not think of Magnus for a little while or else he would start panicking.

Isabelle watched him for a minute. He squirmed under her gaze. She nodded and flounced away to the other side of the room where Jace had been practicing throwing knives.

Alec let himself breathe normally again. He knew he would have to tell Isabelle at some point but that was a worry he was hoping to leave for another day. She didn't even know he was gay yet, she definitely did not need to know that he met a very cute warlock and wanted nothing more than to run his hands through his glitter infested hair. And maybe some other less PG things. No. Isabelle could live without that information a little bit longer.

"Alec! We're supposed to be doing hand-to-hand!" Jace called over noting that Alec hadn't moved since he came in the room.

Alec fought the urge to put his head in his hands. He could keep up with Jace, especially in hand-to-hand, but that did not mean he wanted to. What he wanted was to spend a couple of hours losing himself in the shooting range. Obviously that wasn't an option.

"Where were you last night?" Jace asked him as they tied up each other's hands in protective gear. "I went to your room. You weren't there"

Alec had the decency to look sheepish, quickly scrambling for a lie. "I err fell asleep in the library" he knew that was safe enough. Jace didn't go into the library on account of how must dust there was in there. No amount of cleaning could ever convince him that the library was clean, instead he had Alec get him the books he would need.

Jace's face shifted into a look of disgust. Alec let out a relieved breath. He would have to be more careful next time. Would there be a next time?

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts. "Are we going do this or what?"

Jace smirked and immediately transformed into the confident warrior that he was. Alec huffed air out of his nose and followed Jace's lead.

They connected with harsh blows and kicks, a carefully constructed dance. Neither one gaining the upper hand. Alec thought he could deal with this, he wasn't thinking of Magnus and he certainly wasn't thinking of that phone call he was going to have to make at some point.

-/-/-/-/-

When Magnus woke the next morning he remembered one thing. He flirted with a Shadowhunter and not in the way that involved death. He gave a Shadowhunter his personal phone number. He obviously had too many drinks and wasn't thinking clearly.

He buried his face into Chairman Meow's fur who had climbed onto the pillow next to him at some point in the night. "I'm so stupid" the cat took to pawing at his hair, making it look even worse than his usual bed head.

Magnus rolled over eventually, his hand flailing around on his bedside table to find his phone. He rang speed dial two without even having to look.

"You're lucky I'm on a break right now, Magnus" Catarina's voice happily chirped over the line. Magnus felt the regret building, just from hearing her voice.

"I'm so stupid" Magnus groaned. He could hear Catarina laughing over the line, she always did love his dramatics.

"I know you are honey. What happened?" She soothed, there was still laughter in her voice, but she was trying hard not to let it show.

"I met someone last night" Magnus mumbled out. He flung his other arm across his eyes. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Ok. And why does that make you stupid?"

"He's a Shadowhunter" there was silence between them for minutes, only the crackling of the phone connection making noise.

"Magnus" Catarina whispered, her voice was a strange mixture of fear and sympathy.

"I know" Magnus groaned again, "he was so nice though Cat! He bought me drinks all night, and he complimented me. He blushed every time I touched him."

"Magnus-"

"And he was hot Cat. Tall and muscly, black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Unbelievable levels of hot" Cat gasped, Magnus groaned again "remember when we got Ragnor into that navy suit, for the dinner party? Yeah hotter than that"

"Magnus. God" Catarina paused for a minute. She wasn't the best with advice, especially in this area, but she tried.

"Do you want to see him again?" She asked

"Yes" he wanted to, more than anything.

"Well then. Stop moping about and call him" Catarina practically shouted at him "You are fantastic Magnus and if he doesn't want to see you again then that's his loss"

"I can't call him" Magnus moaned, he threw his other arm over his eyes accidentally knocking Chairman and sending him hissing and howling off the bed and into another room. "I don't have his number. I gave him mine. I gave out my personal phone number"

"Wait for the call then, Magnus" Catarina tutted over the line, "honestly stop feeling sorry for yourself, get out of bed and do something" Sometimes all Magnus needed was a bit of tough love then he was as right as rain.

Magnus jumped up from the bed. He was feeling better already. Cat was magic. Literally.

"Yeah. You're right! I'm brilliant. I'll just wait for the call. Three days is standard. I can wait three days!" Magnus was pacing. He had a new found energy. He would wait for Alec to call, and hopefully he would.

"Ok Magnus. I have to go now though. I am still at work after all. All I ask is can I tell Ragnor?" Catarina laughed, she couldn't wait for Ragnor to find out, he would turn an even darker shade of green.

Magnus blanched, what would Ragnor think of him. "Alright. Just please be gentle"

"Thank you honey. Bye bye now"

"Love you" Magnus sang. He did, Cat was like the sister he always wanted.

"Love you more. See you tonight" the phone line went dead.

Magnus threw his phone onto the bed. It was about time he started to get ready. He had at least three hours until he had to see a client. Three agonising hours until he had something to really take his mind off Alec. Until then he could semi-distract himself with make-up and clothes. It would have to be enough.

He could get his morning routine down to about an hour and a half if he was rushing.

Now that he wasn't he took his time to shower, and brush his hair until it was perfectly straight. Then he would craft each strand of hair meticulously into sharp spikes a top his head, so that it was messy but not a mess.

It was while he was painting a light powder over his eye lids that he thought about the monotony of the task was keeping his mind off Alec. That was until he subconsciously picked an eye shadow colour that was almost the exact same shade of blue that he found himself getting lost in the night before.

He didn't know how long it was before he realised that he had stopped what he was doing to stare off into nothingness with a dumb smile on his face. Magnus took a moment to look at that smile, wondering when the last time it appeared on his face. Too long, he concluded. Too long.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Plenty of Malec next chapter! Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This **chapter is probably my favourite that I've written so far. There some bits that I'm a bit iffy with but other than that I love this chapter.**  
 **So I was asked to mention that I use Matt and Harry as models for Alec and Magnus because I'm in love with them. Sorry if this offends anyone.**

Alec had managed to make it through training, a shower (a very long shower) and making lunch before he had an anxiety attack. He even surprised himself sometimes.

"Just call him" Alec challenged at his reflection in the mirror. He gave himself a once over. A holey black sweater draped across his large frame, where it used to hug tight to his waist it hung off him after years of wear and tear in the fabric. His jeans weren't much better. They had holes in them from wear rather than fashion. But if someone were to see him on the street they would assume that he was another one of those arty hipster types.

"I'm gonna call him" Alec nodded, he got as far as walking across the room to where his phone was lying dejectedly on his bed, picking it up and finding Magnus' number before he dropped it again.

The blue eyed boy didn't have long to settle into full blown panic before his sister was waltzing into the room without knocking.

"Sit" she commanded. he immediately sank into the bed, thankful for the reminder before his legs fell away from under him.

"Alec. I know something's wrong with you. Please tell me" Isabelle was pleading, she turned her large brown eyes at her brother in a way that she knew he couldn't resist.

Alec tried to use this opportunity to practice some breathing techniques. They half worked. He couldn't tell her about Magnus. He wasn't ready for that. But she knew something was wrong, and she would not take no for an answer. He resigned himself to his fate with a sigh.

"I'm gay" he waited with baited breath for Isabelle to say something. He couldn't look at her. What if she hated him now.

"Oh Alec" she was upon him and hugging him something fierce before he knew it. "Thank you for telling me. I love you"

Alec spluttered. Isabelle never said 'I love you', and now Alec was going to cry, breakdown and lose all resolve he had built up to call Magnus.

"Thanks Iz. Just don't tell anyone" he muttered into her hair, returning the hug.

"Of course" she replied. Quickly pulling away from the hug and standing from the bed, she smoothed her clothes down "Do you want me to go now?"

Alec tried to speak. He did really. But he was failing hard at every turn that day so words escaped him. Instead he floundered like a fish for a minute before closing his mouth and nodding slightly. Isabelle would understand.

The girl left with a nod and a tight smile, leaving Alec with a newfound confidence. If he could tell Isabelle he was gay then he could certainly call Magnus.

Except if he couldn't.

Alec threw himself further onto the bed to lay face down, his feet going under the pillows.

That was how Jace found him.

"What are you doing?" Jace perched himself on the edge of Alec's bed, his eyes flitting around the room to where there might be potential mess. Alec was clean but not a meticulous as Jace.

"Contemplating existence" Alec mumbled into the blankets. He was in no state to talk to Jace as well, but he would do anything for his parabatai. So he dealt with it.

There was movement on the bed so Jace was laid next to Alec except on his back. Alec eventually shifted to lay on his back too, his hand moving to rest under his head.

"Do you remember when we were kids and we did this every weekend?" Jace asked after a minute of them both staring at the ceiling, "We'd talk about all the demons we'd kill, and how we'd save the world"

Alec hummed in response. Of course he remembered. He remembered that that was Jace's dream. Save the world, big and important. Alec was happy enough to keep the ones he cared about safe. Small but still significant. It summed the two of them up perfectly.

"I know you're having a rough go of it right now buddy" Jace said, completely disregarding Alec's sound of disapproval, "I know you don't want to talk about your feelings but if you need to I'm here for you"

"You can leave now" Alec deadpanned, rolling over to lay on his stomach again. Jace rolled his eyes at his best friend

"Your going to have to talk about it one day" he sing songed, but clambered off the bed all the same. He made sure to close the door behind him but not before he heard Alec groan very loudly into his bed.

Alec laid there for a good half an hour trying to get his breathing in check and his heart to stop pounding. When he accomplished that sort of, he unlocked his phone and pressed the call button before he lost his confidence again.

-/-/-/-

Magnus was tired. Of people mainly, but also of being awake. So when Catarina dragged a very amused Ragnor to his apartment, armed with tubs of ice cream and dirty dancing, he was more than thrilled.

"You know, you really didn't have to do this. I was fine wallowing and waiting" Magnus said around a large amount of Ben and Jerry's in his mouth.

"Yes but this predicament you find yourself in is rather hilarious" Ragnor drawled, his eyes never leaving the TV screen where Baby was just starting to learn how to dance.

"Supportive as always, my little pea" Magnus replied, he giggled when Ragnor glared at him over the nickname. The friendly banter that the three settled into would always be one of Magnus' favourite things.

Catarina was about it say something when she was rudely interrupted with a shrill ringing coming from Magnus' phone.

"Hello?" Magnus put his best phone voice on to answer it, it was probably another cold caller but he couldn't help the flutter of hope that bloomed in his chest for it to be Alec.

"Magnus?" The voice on the other end was scratchy and maybe Magnus should have took that as a sign to get a new phone.

"This is he"

"Hi. It's Alec. From the club last night?" Unbeknown to the three warlocks, Alec had stood up from his bed and was wearing a line into the carpet with his pacing.

Magnus pulled the phone away from his ear so he could whisper 'it's him. It's Alec', and both Cat and Ragnor dropped what they were doing, turned the TV off and demanded that he put his phone onto speaker. Never one to back down from a show, Magnus changed the setting on his phone and laid into down on his coffee table.

"Hi Alec. I'm surprised you called me today. I'm surprised you called at all" Magnus joked, he knew the other man had said that he hated phone calls. Magnus couldn't help but feel flattered.

"I promised I would, didn't I? And I was going to wait three days, like in all the movies ya know. But I don't think I could have gone three days without speaking to you" Cat had to place a hand over her mouth to stop cooing at the boy, and the besotted look that Magnus got when he said that.

"Oh shit. That sounded so desperate. I just mean that you're very beautiful, and funny and nice and just generally wonderful and and I don't know where I'm going with this so please say something" Alec pleaded. Back at the institute, he had his forehead pressed against one of the walls, and was slowly moving and falling to let it bang against said wall.

"Oh Alec. I'm glad you called" Magnus half whispered, it was a strange thing to think that a Shadowhunter of all people thought he was beautiful. He felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks, which was odd because with how old he was it was difficult to say anything that would cause a reaction like that. He had heard it all before.

"I almost didn't. But then I thought, I would probably hate myself if I passed up any chance I had with you" Alec pulled a face again, he was trying to flirt and he sounded like some lovesick puppy. Not the vibe he was going for. Magnus did coo at that.

"You're so sweet" Magnus hoped the cute blush that Alec had was there on his face too.

"Well if I'm sweet, it shouldn't be too much of leap of faith to hope for you to go on a date with me?" Alec banged his head against the wall again. That was a really romantic way of asking.

"Alec I'd love to" Magnus purred. He beamed at Cat and Ragnor, who smiled back and rolled their eyes respectfully.

"Nothing too fancy. Dinner? Friday? You can pick where we go. I've ah never done this before" Alec had moved himself away from the wall before he did himself any serious damage, although his head was bearing an angry read mark where his forehead met his hair.

"I know just the place. Pick me up at 7?" Alec hummed in response, a yes he presumed. "I'll text you my address"

"Wonderful. Thank you" Alec suddenly collapsed backwards onto his bed, fighting back the urge to groan at his stupidity. Although, Magnus' tinkling laugh was enough for him to not worry about it again.

"I'm looking forward to it" Magnus told him honestly, it had been a while since his last date after all.

"So am I" Alec sounded overjoyed, but the shouting the background was cause for Magnus to worry a bit.

"Is everything alright over there?" He asked after all that could be heard over the line was Alec's quiet, steady breaths.

"Yeah. From what I understand we have a demon to deal with" Alec paused, "I don't want to hang up right now, but ah don't forget to text me. Or do, I mean if you decide to don't want to try this. I wouldn't blame you" He cursed his foot-in-mouth disease. How was it that he was the most level headed person when it came to anything but talking to other people.

"I won't. Go fight the demon" Magnus laughed and restrained himself from making the 'don't kill my dad joke' maybe it was too early for that. "Goodbye Alec. I'll see you Friday"

"Yeah. Alright. Great. Friday. See you then. Bye" the phone line immediately went dead and Catarina immediately squealed.

"He sounds adorable" the stupid grin on Magnus' face was enough for her to throw all concerns about this relationship out the window.

"Magnus. Please be careful" Ragnor whispered before Magnus could reply. Although he may loath to admit it, the green warlock had grown fond of the younger man.

"Well I say Ragnor" Magnus beamed at him, "it sounds like you care about me" he threw himself on top of the other warlock, hugging him with all his might.

"Get off me you child" He growled and pushed Magnus to the floor, who was laughing so hard that he couldn't stand to get back to the couch.

"Love you too, Ragnor"

Magnus eventually stopped laughing, and the three resumed their viewing of Dirty Dancing. However, Magnus' mind was elsewhere. He couldn't focus on Patrick Swasye right now, and that was saying something, he had to plan the perfect date. Not a daunting task for the High Warlock of Brooklyn at all, if he really thought about it.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! Review if you like :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is a bit choppy and please excuse the date bit being a bit iffy. I wanted them to have an excitingish first date like in the books but I didn't want to make it the same so this is what happened. Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, let me know what you think of this one :)**

Friday came quicker than the two expected. They shared little contact aside from Magnus texting Alec his address and receiving a smiley face back. Magnus was too busy with clients, and somehow Alec had gotten involved with more demon hunts than normal. But that made the reunion even better.

Alec was buzzed up without having to give his name, and was then at the door bouncing on his toes slightly as he tried to calm himself down. He had been excited for this all week. Training had been almost impossible that morning, but he kept up with Jace well enough for him not to suspect anything.

He felt the breath leave his lungs when Magnus opened the door. Alec thought he looked very beautiful. His golden brown hair was artfully decorated with just enough glitter that wasn't gaudy but it still made Alec want to run his hands through the soft spikes. His clothes clung tight to his body, his dancers frame visible through them.

"Hi!" Magnus smiled flirtily, cocking his head to one side as his eyes deliberately raked up Alec's body. He was wearing something similar to what he did when they first met except this time instead of having a flash of colour in his outfit, Alec was dressed in black from head to toe and added a shiny black leather jacket.

"Hello-" Alec was cut off from saying anything further as a pure white kitten came to wind itself around Magnus' ankles, purring loudly. "And who are you? You're the most beautiful little kitty! Aren't you" Alec dropped to his knees so he could fuss the cat, who was loving the attention.

"This is Chairman Meow" Alec snorted at the name, still on his knees in front of the door to Magnus' apartment. "You should come in before anyone gets the wrong idea"

Alec blushed but smirked at the warlock. He had come this far, he wasn't going to spend the entire night being scared, and maybe he had done a shot for courage. Maybe. He followed Magnus inside, immediately surveying the room. Open plan flooring, a plush pink sofa was in the middle of the room facing the east wall where a tv was sat. The windows, that showed off a view of Brooklyn, were on the west wall behind the kitchen appliances.

"I'm not quite ready yet" Magnus murmured, forcing Alec to suppress a shiver, as he gestured for him to take his jacket off. "I only need to add the finishing touches"

Before Magnus could walk away from him, Alec had a firm hold on his upper right arm to pull him almost flush against his chest.

"I think you look perfect" Alec couldn't stop himself from where his right hand rose to stroke a fallen spike of hair on Magnus' face. Magnus beamed in response.

"Flattery will get you everywhere" he whispered back, eyes flickering to Alec's lips then back up to his eyes. Before Alec could reply Magnus turned and walked away into what Alec assumed was his bedroom, hips swaying enticingly.

Alec grasped the wall behind him so he could rest his head that was suddenly heavy with something. He took some calming deep breaths, although it didn't do much good. Magnus' smirk was firmly implanted into his mind and Alec couldn't find it within himself to care.

Magnus had hardly been gone for five minutes before he was back and shooing at the cat that was leaving stray hairs in his wake all over the warlock's clothes. He came to a stop in front of Alec, who was still leaning against the wall, except now looking a lot more put together. The Shadowhunter cocked his head slightly, he couldn't tell how Magnus had changed. He looked exactly as he did before he had to 'finish getting ready', but he didn't mind. He wasn't lying when he had told Magnus he looked perfect.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments. Magnus tentatively laid a hand on the taller man's arm.

"Would you like a drink? We have time before our reservations" he whispered, the look in Alec's eyes was making it hard for him to think, it was pure lust with maybe a hint of something else but the warlock was struggling to figure that out.

"Water's good" Alec replied, he pushed himself off the wall with his head to follow Magnus. He made sure to fall a step behind so he could watch how the other man's hips moved so enticingly. It was a strange thing how Magnus was making him react, when he was usually so reserved in regards to other people.

"You know I'm very surprised that you turned up" Magnus told him as he pulled a couple of glasses out of one of the cupboards. He wasn't going to look at Alec until he was certain he could at least attempt to keep his hands to himself.

"I said I would" Alec replied, he was leaning against one of the pillars that allowed for the apartment to be open plan "besides, I was curious at just what a first date would entail. I've never done this before"

"I don't believe that!" Magnus told him. "There's no way that someone as handsome as yourself wouldn't have people throwing themselves at you"

Magnus did turn around then, beaming at the wild blush on Alec's face and handing him the glass of water.

"I never said they don't throw themselves at me. It's just uh not who I want to" he trailed off in a whisper, staring intently at the ripples of water in the glass.

"I get it. Shadowhunters hate anyone that doesn't conform to their tiny world view. Believe me I know" Magnus spat. It had been years but he was still bitter about the plate incident. He thought that he had every right to be.

"Not all of us" Alec whispered. He was still staring intently at the water in his hand. Magnus watched him shake his head as if to get rid of the thoughts that raced around his head, before he put the untouched glass down and smiled at Magnus. "Why are we still here? I don't suppose this place is too far to walk?"

"No actually" Magnus replied, quickly moving on from Alec's moment of reflection, "I thought we'd get the subway though"

"Come on. It's a nice night" Alec smiled and pointed to the window where it could be seen that night was beginning to descend on the city.

Magnus couldn't find it within himself to say no to that smile. So he didn't. Instead he turned to pick up his keys and wallet, and headed out the apartment muttering a quick 'see you later' to Chairman.

Alec followed him out, still smiling as he watched Magnus lock the door.

"Mr Bane" Alec jokingly offered his arm to the warlock, surprised but not upset that Magnus blushed as he laughed in response. He took his arm anyway,

"Mr Lightwood" Alec decided that he liked it more when Magnus called him Alec. The way he crooned his last name made him think of his father, not a thought he wanted to have on his first date. He quickly shook the thought from his head because they were walking out of the apartment building and there was suddenly a lot of people.

Magnus felt the boy next to him tense, like he wouldn't be able to move tense. Although Alec had done a good job of schooling his facial features into something akin to comfortable disinterest, the rigidity of his body told Magnus all he needed to know.

"Here give me my arm back. I'm not being paraded around Brooklyn like one of your trophies" Magnus laughed, quickly elaborating further as hurt flashed across Alec's face, "Not yet anyway. You have to get to date three first"

Alec allowed Magnus to pull his arm away, and dug his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. Magnus let his arms dangle loosely at his side, allowing himself a soft smile at the sight of Alec letting himself relax slightly. It was odd feeling this way about a Shadowhunter, but he preferred not to dwell on it.

"So where are you taking me" Alec asked as they walked. Whether he knew it or not Alec was very carefully watching everything. Or at least attempting to. He surveyed every single person that came near them, and every nook and cranny that he could see. Magnus enjoyed the unwitting attention to his safety, because if he knew one thing about Alec it was that he would always look out for someone else before he even entertained the thought of looking after himself. He didn't have to say anything for Magnus to pick up that much.

"Just some restaurant. Nothing fancy. It's nice enough" Magnus replied. Honestly, he disliked the establishment he had chosen, but he wanted Alec to be comfortable, and if that meant going somewhere with semi-decent food, where they would be left alone. So be it.

"Alright" Alec understood that he wouldn't get much from that path of conversation so he tried again. "How was your week then? Did you do anything fun?"

"You could say that" Magnus laughed. He eyed Alec for a moment before continuing "maybe we shouldn't talk about work, at least on the first date. I would hate for you to have to report me to the clave"

Alec laughed, truly laughed at that. Magnus thought it was beautiful. There was always something in Alec's face that was guarded. It left when he laughed.

"Alright then. What do you propose we talk about?"

"Honestly. I don't know. It's been a while since I've been on a real date" Magnus reminisced, he thought of Etta but they had never really dated. "Maybe I've never been on a first date either"

Alec spluttered, suddenly looking very concerned. Magnus laughed at that, causing Alec follow soon after. It wasn't funny, not really. But it was enough to break the underlying tension.

The two entered the restaurant still laughing at where conversation had taken them. Service was quick enough that they had a sharing plater of nachos within twenty minutes of walking in the door.

"So how long have you lived in New York?" Alec asked, his head was tilted slightly to the right, his hair flopping with it.

"Almost a hundred years" Magnus replied. There was laughter in his eyes at the mundane question, then on his lips when Alec choked on the bite he had just taken.

"You don't look a day over nineteen" Alec told him. He didn't. It wouldn't be until you had a conversation with the warlock and saw the years of experience in his nineteen year old eyes that you could see that he was a bit older than he first appeared.

"You flatter me" Magnus laughed. "I like that in a man"

"Good to know" Alec replied, also chuckling. If there was any tension left in him it was gone now.

The two had settled into comfortable conversation that didn't touch their work. Magnus found it adorable how much Alec cared about his siblings. How much he cared about all his family. Alec found the stories Magnus told a little bit mortifying but mostly hilarious.

The night didn't become any more interesting until it was time that they left the restaurant. Alec held the door open to the cold night air for Magnus, they had decided to go to a bar to get drinks. Just so the night didn't have to end so soon.

Magnus led Alec down an alley, a shortcut he said, that couldn't have been more than 500 yards; the other street was clearly visible in front of them. The warlock was regretting his choice of clothes. He looked fabulous but it did little combat the chill setting in in his bones.

Almost immediately after Magnus had fought to suppress a shiver a lost, a heavy jacket was dropped on his shoulders. The jacket was at least two sizes too big for him, but he welcomed the warmth and the smell of Alec that surrounded him. He smiled up at the blushing Shadowhunter that was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Th-" the distinct noise of a gun clocking sounded loud in Magnus' ears before he could say anything.

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this one, let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Excuse the terrible wiring of action in this please. I quickly figured out that it wasn't my thing. Also it jumps around a lot in this chapter but I like it.**  
 **Thanks for the lovely comments on the last chapter. Let me know if you like this one!**

"Give me your wallet"

Alec sighed. Just for one night he would have liked to not have to thrown a punch. But like his mom always said 'I want does not get'.

"Shall I deal with this?" Magnus asked him, completely disregarding the other two men holding guns to their heads.

"No. No point in revealing yourself. I'd have to report you to the clave then" Alec replied. He glanced at the smaller man so he could get a better look at the situation.

"STOP TALKING! YOUR WALLETS!" One of the men was getting angry now. The other tried to shh him to calm him down but to no avail.

"Ok. Ok" Alec reasoned. He held his hands up in the air, and started to lean towards Magnus. "My wallet is in that jacket. I'm going to get it. Then I will get his"

"You stay still" one of them told Magnus who had been moving his hands slowly to his pockets.

As soon as Alec got close enough to whisper to Magnus so the other men couldn't hear them, he told him "As soon as I move to give them these, you duck"

Magnus blinked up at Alec, silently letting him know that he heard and understood.

Then Alec was stood up straight, throwing the wallets to the ground and disarming the man behind him, kicking a leg out to cripple the other pointing the gun a Magnus.

Alec had both guns in his hands and pointing at the other men before Magnus could really even blink. Damn Shadowhunter speed.

"I'm going to keep these" Alec waved the gun slightly, causing the two men on the floor to flinch, "and you're going to leave now"

They didn't stop to argue. One had to help the other stand and walk because the force at which Alec had kick had likely shattered one of his kneecaps. Magnus watched the men disappear before he spoke.

"Come on then my knight in shinning armour. You still owe me a drink" He wound his right arm around Alec's left and began to drag him to start him moving.

"Yeah. Of course" Alec replied with a smile. He tossed the guns to the ground, having made sure they were unloaded first.

"That was really hot by the way" Magnus laughed as Alec flushed bright red. For all his admittedly limited confidence, Alec wasn't used to the Magnus Bane variety of compliments.

"Shut up" He muttered, but he was smiling so Magnus didn't take it to heart.

"You know I think I've changed my mind" Magnus said after them barely taking a few steps "I think I would prefer a night cap back at my place"

Alec raised an eyebrow but turned them around all the same. "If you're trying to entice me back to your bed, you could just say"

Magnus cackled, his head thrown back in joy. As the night went on he found Alec surprising him more and more.

"Down boy. Like I said, date three is when you can start parading me around like one of your trophies. In more ways that one" Magnus raised up on his toes to whisper in Alec's ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe. He smiled devilishly when he heard Alec's breath catch.

"I look forward to it" Alec removed his arm from Magnus' grasp to wind it around his waist and speed their pace up, having noticed a shifty group of people watching them from across the street.

"I'm sure you do" Magnus laughed to himself.

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

"Goodnight then Magnus" Alec stared down into the eyes of the other man. Such strange and captivating eyes, it was hard to focus,

"Goodnight Alec" Magnus smiled. He wanted Alec to make the first move, he had to be sure that this is what he wanted. That didn't stop him from leaning towards the Shadowhunter, and tilting his head in clear invitation.

They stood for a few minutes. Just looking at each other before Alec broke the silence. His voice coming out scratchy.

"Can I - um." He blinked and took a deep breath, "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask" Magnus whispered back.

"I do" was the reply and then they were kissing. It was soft and barely there but Magnus felt his knees go weak as Alec reached up to cup the warlock's face in his hand. It was over before it could progress into much more.

"I really want to do this again" Alec whispered. Magnus could feel the hot puffs of air from the other man on his lips, making him ache for another kiss. But Alec had to set the pace for whatever it was they were doing. He had to.

"Kiss me? Or another date" Magnus asked, "I don't mind either"

Alec smiled, dimples showing proudly on his cheeks. And then he was being kissed again.

"I meant another date. But I don't mind that either" Alec laughed. He straightened himself up.

"So same time next week?" Magnus asked hopefully. It was stupid how Alec could reducing to acting like a teenage girl. He blamed the dimples.

"I don't know if I'll be able to wait that long" Alec replied, his right hand coming up to twist a finger around a particularly glittery spike on Magnus' head.

"Well you have to. I have to work and so do you"

"Well then I get to pick what we do next time" Alec pulled a face at himself. He had no idea what was appropriate for a date, or if anything he was interested in would be something that Magnus hated.

"Deal" Magnus said. He laughed at the face the Shadowhunter pulled, knowing exactly what he was worried about.

He quickly rose up on his toes to press a kiss to Alec's cheek, then scampered inside leaving Alec to smile dumbly at the door for a few seconds.

^•^•^•^•^•^

Magnus was right. Both of them were swamped in work. Demon activity was at abnormally high levels, and Magnus had no less than fifteen separate people ask him to create a potion only to realise that they didn't need it at the last second. It's didn't bother Magnus that they didn't use it. What did bother him was having to argue his case for payment every time when they claimed that because they didn't use it, they didn't have to pay.

Alec received many many texts throughout the week complaining about it. Although they had both agreed that talking about 'work' was off the table, it soon became apparent that it couldn't be avoided because Magnus needed to vent and Alec was very good at listening, or at least responding to a text in the right way.

But they didn't just text about work. They talked about many other things. Things that they probably should have covered on their first date. Things like 'what's your favourite colour?' and 'Do you prefer cats or dogs'. (Alec preferred dogs and Magnus almost stopped talking to him. Alec was very apologetic)

Most of the time Magnus would wake up to a text of something along the lines of:

'Good morning Magnus. What do you think about the current state of mundane American government? I read a book about Socialism last night. Sounds good but will mundanes bite? What do you think?'

Or other such questions. Alec would read something he thought might be interesting and wanted to know what Magnus thought. Magnus loved it. It wasn't often that he was interested in someone that could keep up or challenge him intellectually. Not that he was exceptionally smart, more that centuries of knowing seemingly pointless stuff came in handy.

Magnus would often reply to the text with a joke then a serious answer. Which Alec would banter straight back to give his own opinion on Magnus' point of view.

Though it wasn't always about boring stuff like politics and demonology. He would text Magnus about his siblings a lot. A lot.

'Izzy has been showing me different outfits for the past half hour. I don't know if it's because she knows I'm gay and hopes for a stereotype or if she wants to bond. Either way I'm hopeless DDD:'

'Tell her that idiot. You can get away with saying she looks fantastic in everything… But you should take some advice. Those sweaters you wear are a monstrosity'

'Thanks -.-'.

Magnus changed his contact name then, to the frowny face emoji. It made him smile every time he saw it.

So when it came time for them to meet on Friday they were starting to loosen up a bit more around each other.

However, the time that Alec was supposed to arrive at Magnus' apartment came and went without so much as a whisper. Magnus was angry, but mostly upset. He had been sure that this was something Alec had wanted, he was far away from turning back to his old life without Magnus. Apparently he was wrong.

Magnus settled himself onto the couch, still completely done up, and pulled a blanket over him. He summoned a glass of wine and resigned himself to a night of being alone. It was a good job the Pretty In Pink would be playing soon.

That was how Alec found him an hour and a half later.

"Magnus?" Alec carefully pushed the door open to the apartment. "The door was open"

He wandered through the apartment, dropping the basket he held by the door.

"Magnus!" He pushed gently on his shoulder, hoping that the warlock wouldn't wake up swinging fists.

Magnus cracked his eyes open far enough to see who it was in front of him then rolled over.

"Kind of you to show up" Magnus grumbled. He didn't care that he was actually a bit like a petulant teenager, he was upset.

"I thought you got my text" Alec moved to sit on the floor cross legged, "I sent it at about 1 o clock"

"I didn't get anything." Alec pulled out his phone to check the message. It said it was sent, so what was up with Magnus.

"Look it said it sent. But I'm really sorry you didn't know" he sighed, "I wanted this night to be perfect and I've ruined it. I'm really sorry" Magnus sat up then.

"Why do you want it to be perfect?"

"I was going to propose" Alec said sadly. Magnus froze. What was he thinking, they had barely known each other for two weeks! Then Alec was laughing.

"Your face. Of course I wasn't going to propose. It's our second date" the chuckles faded away with his next words "I wanted it to be perfect because you deserve the world and more"

"You say the sweetest things" Magnus reached a hand out to caress one of Alec's cheeks. Alec leant into the gesture, placing a kiss to the palm of his hand, "so where are you taking me?"

"Picnic"

Magnus glanced at the window, noting how dark it had gotten.

"Isn't it a little bit late for that?" Alec just replied with a smile before standing up and offering a hand to help Magnus up.

"Fine. Let me fix my hair" it had become slightly messy from where he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Don't. You're perfect" Alec lent down to kiss Magnus gently on the lips. Then grinning at the small blush on Magnus' cheeks.

"Shut up" Magnus rolled his eyes but couldn't contain the smile that overtook him.

Alec sighed happily as he watched Magnus move to stand in front of a mirror, muttering the entire time about how stupid hair was. He could get used to it, he thought.

"So picnic?" Magnus asked as they left the apartment building and began the short walk to where he assumed would be the park.

"Well Picnic and a movie" Alec replied, he was a lot less tense than their last date. It was mostly to do with the fact that he sort of knew Magnus now, although it helped that there was barely anyone else on the streets.

Magnus shrugged, if Alec wanted to be secretive about it then he wasn't going to complain. Instead his moved closer to the Shadowhunter and wound their fingers together, laughing at the wild blush that spread across Alec's cheeks.

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed! If you liked it why not leave me a review :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write, I actually like the dialogue I've written! Alec is such a nerd and I love him.**

 **Thanks for all the love on the last chapter, y'all are fantastic!**  
 **SHADOWHUNTERS tomorrow! I hope y'all love it and this chapter!**

"I never pegged you for the movie as a date kind of guy" Magnus told Alec as they spread the picnic blanket over the vivid green grass. Alec had gone to great lengths to find a red and white plaid blanket, and for that Magnus was very grateful. He did so love it when everything was picture perfect.

"I'm not. But apparently this is a 'classic'" Alec shrugged and pulled Magnus down to sit next to him. "Also if I hate the movie at least I can look at the stars"

Magnus glanced up then, noting that the pocket of space that they were in seemed to have not be polluted by New York and the sky was clear and full of stars. There was something about staring at their brightness while being sat in the dark that made him feel so small, but so safe at the same time.

"I didn't realise you were into stars" Alec nodded his head vigorously his whole face lighting up as was usual when people thought about their favourite things. Seeing this Magnus began speaking again hastily, "You can tell me about that later, what movie are we watching?"

"The Breakfast Club" Alec pointed to the side of the building where a projector was casting the movies opening credits. "I've never seen it"

"Then I feel truly sorry for you" Magnus shuffled closer to the Shadowhunter, already beginning to feel the unsettling cool of a late July evening.

It was the time of the year where Magnus didn't mind being awake before noon, the glaring heat made the day bearable. But he didn't mind the cool night air so much now that it gave him an excuse to shuffle closer to Alec - who seemed to run hotter than a normal person. He briefly wondered if it was an evolutionary thing for Shadowhunters.

"It's one of my favourites. It's one of those movies where nothing completely substantial happens, but everything happens if you know what it mean" He tacked onto the end.

"No clue" Alec smiled and turned back to building, stretching his legs out and leaning back on his hands, "but if it's one of your favourites then it must good"

"Are you complimenting my taste?" Magnus fluttered his eyelashes in what was an attempt to be coy. Alec may have mentioned over the week that he didn't know how Magnus managed to pull off the extravagance of his outfits.

"Well it's as much as you're gonna get" Alec replied, not taking his eyes off the building but a small smile forming on his face. Magnus resisted the urge to coo at him. He was so adorable sometimes.

As the movie played Magnus took the opportunity to give his opinion on every detail ("I feel like the nerd is underestimated. They don't care about him all that much.") and inform Alec about every bit of trivia he could think of ("she was to afraid to dance by herself, so they did this. Iconic!"), knowing that Alec cared little for the film and much preferred to hear what Magnus thought.

"I can't believe you brought strawberries" Magnus laughed as he bit into one, noticing the way Alec's eyes flickered to his mouth. He made sure to take extra care licking the juices off his lips, "this is the most cliché date I've ever been on!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Alec quickly busied himself with something so he didn't have to look at Magnus if he did admit to hating it.

"No actually" Magnus threw the steam of the strawberry over his shoulder, it would rot and sink into the earth he was all about giving back, "it's nice. I've enjoyed myself"

"Good. I'm glad" Alec finally looked at him then, his blue eyes shining in the star light.

They were the last ones in the park. The movie had finished a while ago, and barely anyone stayed to brave the night air, even if the sky was completely cloudless. It was moments like these where Magnus felt true peace. The world was still and quiet, and he could just experience it.

"You've been quiet tonight, or quieter than usual at least" Alec observed, he shuffled to cross his legs and turn his whole body to face Magnus, "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong" Magnus replied slowly after a time, he had been asking himself that, "Things feel different. Like ever since you came into my life three weeks ago everything has changed"

"Sorry" Alec tried to laugh, but the seriousness on Magnus' face didn't really allow him to, "it's changed for me too"

Magnus smiled, shaking the strange thoughts off. He just wanted to be with Alec for a little while longer.

"Tell me about the stars?" Magnus whispered. Alec's whole face lit up, a dimpled smile causing his eyes to scrunch up in the most adorable way.

"I love them" Alec sighed and moved again to lay on his back, gesturing for Magnus to lie with him, "The library at the institute was and still is my favourite place to be. Whenever we weren't having lessons or training, I was in there reading books. That's probably why I'm so good at all the text based shadowhuntering stuff-"

"I'm pretty sure you're good at everything" Magnus interrupted him just to watch the blush from the compliment light up his face. Alec stuttered for a few seconds before continuing.

"I picked up a book about constellations one day and that started it all" Alec lifted his hand to point to certain stars "so you see that really bright one that's sort of on its own"

"Yeah" Magnus thought he did at least

"Well if you follow that trail of stars next to it, in a sort of loop pattern you can see the Big Dipper" Alec drew his finger along the sky demonstrating where he wanted Magnus to look.

"You know I thought this date couldn't be any more cliché, I guess I was wrong" Magnus laughed and rolled over to bury his cold face into Alec's shoulder. He felt the boy freeze under him, but soon loosen.

"Well next time we can go dancing if you want, the true cliché" Alec replied, his arm falling back down to his side and his head lolling to the side to look at Magnus.

"I'm a terrible dancer" Alec gasped in mock surprise. Magnus never knew a gasp could be so sarcastic, "I know! Me not being the best at something shouldn't be a concept that exists but-" he shrugged.

"Eh you'll be alright" Alec paused "if you want to be really cliché you could stand on my feet all night and I'll lead us around. Although, they usually do that with little kids and people who wear really long skirts to hide it"

Magnus sat up then, lightly smacking him on the arm. Alec followed a second later.

"So you want to do this again" Magnus said, it would be forever strange to him that he was feeling this way about a Shadowhunter, and a Lightwood at that.

Alec's face never changed, his eyes just searching for something in Magnus'. He obviously found it when he started speaking.

"I'll always want to do this again Magnus" He cupped one of Magnus' cheeks in hand and leant forward to press their foreheads together, "I like who I am with you. I don't have to hide any part of me and you completely accept me"

Magnus' features visibly softened. But he still panicked, struggling to figure out how to reply to that. It was their second date. Alec shouldn't be confessing something like that already.

"Well almost completely" Magnus settled on joking it away "you are a dog person after all"

Alec looked relieved, like he was thankful that Magnus didn't make a big deal out of his rare emotional side coming to the forefront.

"Shut up" Alec kissed him then, making Magnus forget about the retort he was planning. Making him forget about a lot of things.

They stayed there, occasionally moving to mouth and bite at each other's necks so the other could breath. It was only when Magnus was firmly straddling Alec's body that they realised they were still in a public park.

"Come on. I'll walk you home" Alec was breathing heavily, and truly looking like he was fighting himself to keep him from touching Magnus further.

"No" Magnus jumped up and offered a hand to Alec "I'll walk you home, it's a longer way to Manhattan and you need sleep more than I do. My day doesn't start until noon"

Alec accepted the hand and immediately started shifting from foot to foot, a nervous tick.

"I, um I I'm I don't know if" he paused and ran a hand frustratedly through his hair, like he could push the conflicting thoughts straight out of his brain.

"Don't worry about it" Magnus shook his head, knowing exactly what Alec was thinking. He didn't want to be caught with a Downworlder, much less a male one at that. He snapped his fingers to gather their mess up "let's just go?"

Alec nodded, his eyes silently thanking Magnus for understanding. He understood, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

They ended up parting ways half way to Magnus' apartment. They shared a kiss that was almost impossible to break away from. Magnus watched Alec disappear into the subway tunnels before he went on his own way.

^•^•^  
When Alec returned to the institute he knew he was going to have to be careful about his entrance. It was very likely that everyone was already asleep or at least retired to their own rooms. That didn't mean he was going to waltz through the front door. Luckily there was a trellis that lined the side of the Institute which very conveniently lead right up to his room.

Once he had scaled that successfully and got into his room without making much noise, Alec started to get ready for bed. Which basically involved changing his pants and removing his shirt, then settling into his bed.

He tossed and turned for a few minutes unable to find his comfy spot. Eventually he rolled over and clicked his phone on.

'1:06am' flashed back at him mockingly.

"Maybe he won't be sleeping…" Alec muttered to himself as he scrolled through his contacts to the one he wanted.

Magnus Bae

The name that the warlock had entered when he first gave him his number stared back at him tauntingly. He couldn't bring himself to change it.

Alec sighed and pressed the call button before he could chicken out. It was picked up after two rings.

"Alexander do you know what time it is?" Magnus asked groggily, he must have been asleep.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. Sorry for waking you up" Alec felt even guiltier than he did before.

"You didn't. I was dozing off in front of the tv" Magnus laughed suddenly more awake. Alec tried to join him but it didn't feel right. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry" Was all Alec could reply after a long pause. It wasn't like he could voice all his feelings.

"Alexander" Magnus said knowing exactly what the boy was apologising for, "I understand. It's ok"

"I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you" Alec whispered, he felt like he was going to cry; Magnus was too good to him.

"You're scared it's alright" Magnus soothed, he could tell that Alec wouldn't let this go but he would be there to help him through it.

"It's not alright" Alec sighed and glanced at the clock. It was way past time that he was asleep, "I'll take your word for it though because I really need to go to sleep. Jace wants to start training at half six tomorrow"

"That's horrible!" Magnus couldn't imagine a day where he got up before eleven o clock, "but all the same, goodnight darling. Text me"

"I will" Alec was hiding his blush from the pet name in the pillows, "Goodnight Magnus"

Then there was silence. Alec hooked his phone up to the charger and threw it on to the table next to his bed. He rolled over and burrowed further under the covers. The fall into sleep was easy this time, easier than it had been in a long time.

 **A/N: I don't know if you can see the Big Dipper from anywhere in New York, but it was the only constellation that I knew how to describe in vague terms :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, please review 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First official smut warning for this fic. It won't be the last hopefully.**

 **Dedicated to Night Changer bc every time she reviews I'm reminded that I have to write smut so I hope you enjoy this lovely :)**

When the two next met it was two weeks later. They had kept in touch, texting and calling whenever possible but they were busy.

There was unrest in the Shadow World. More demons meant more hunts, more demons meant more problems to solve.

That was why Alec was currently lounging over Magnus' bright pink sofa with his feet dangling over the arm as he dozed off. Magnus had retreated to his study to grab a few books so he could do some more work. They had only planned to watch movies anyway.

"What are you working on?" Alec asked as Magnus settled on the floor in front of him. He was fighting the urge to run his fingers through the warlock's ever spiked hair. It somehow managed to look incredibly soft even with the amount of product in it.

"Someone wants a potion to keep an Elodin demon at bay specifically" Magnus flicked through the pages of the tome as he spoke, "I know it's in this book somewhere"

"You're very cute when you concentrate" Alec mumbled, he had rolled over onto his side so he could get a better view of what Magnus was doing.

"Darling the High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn't do cute" Magnus laughed but there was a tiny pink hue to his cheeks, "Sexy yes. Devastatingly gorgeous yes. Cute no"

"You can be all three" A pause, "You are all three" Alec reached out a hand to run his fingers through the glittered spikes just in front of him.

"Now you're just trying to distract me" Magnus smiled down at his book. He was glad that Alec was becoming a bit more affectionate with his touches. It made him feel special.

"Is it working" Alec's breath ghosted over his ear, making him shiver slightly. He tilted his head so that Alec had easier access to press small kisses there.

"Yes" Magnus batted his head away, "Stop it, I need to do this. Sleep for a little bit"

"I don't want to sleep when I'm with you" Alec mumbled against his ear, "I'll sleep later and I can think of much better things to be doing"

"Mmm I'm sure" Magnus was beginning to breath heavier, the old tome laid forgotten on the floor in front of him.

Alec gently coaxed Magnus back up onto the couch so that he was straddling him, then pulled him down for a kiss. Magnus' hands immediately found the hem of Alec's sweater, tugging and pulling until the Shadowhunter sat up to take it off. His own shirt following soon after.

Alec somehow flipped them over without tumbling to the floor so that he could shimmy down Magnus' torso with soft, erotic kisses.

"Is this ok?" Alec asked as his hands reached for the button on Magnus' pants. Magnus was confused for a second. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Alec was the blushing virgin, shouldn't Magnus be asking that question? Yet he was too far gone in the throws of passion to consider it longer than a second.

"More than ok, darling" How he managed to keep his voice sexy and controlled he didn't know.

Alec nodded, suddenly quite nervous. It was noticeable. All confidence he had built up over the course of their dating, and of the night was evading him.

"Alexander" Magnus began but was stopped from saying anything further when Alec pulled his underwear down to reveal his quickly hardening cock.

"Just tell me if I do something wrong yeah?" Alec quickly asked, having obviously found a shred of confidence somewhere. Magnus could only nod in response.

Alec started slow. His hand stroking the hard length so slowly and loosely that Magnus wasn't sure he was doing anything. Then he gripped harder and Magnus' breathing got harder, and his hand sped up and Magnus whimpered a bit.

When Alec's tongue flicked out to taste the pre-come building up at the tip, Magnus swore in at least three languages. Alec looked shocked at the reaction, but entirely pleased with himself.

"Alexander!" Magnus' head had fallen back only to snap back when he was suddenly enveloped in a wet heat. It took everything in him not to buck up into it.

He was mesmerised by the sight in front of him. Alec Lightwood had his mouth around his dick. And was taking to task enthusiastically. Sure he couldn't quite fit more than half in his untrained mouth, but he made up for it in using his tongue and hands. Magnus was very close to losing it. He almost did when he was about to cum.

"Alec, I'm gonna cum" Magnus wanted him to pull away, he couldn't be held accountable if he came in Alec's mouth. But Alec didn't pull away, just kept up with his ministrations until Magnus was arching his back and panting out his name.

Alec pulled away after swallowing as much as he could but there was still some liquid dripping over his chin. Magnus watched him smile at himself through hooded eyes.

Magnus blinked away the fatigue and moved to push Alec onto his back.

"Let me do you" He whispered against this lips, his hands trailing over Alec's naked chest.

"You don't need to" Alec muttered, turning his red face into the couch cushions in embarrassment.

Magnus glanced down to see a small wet patch on the front of Alec's jeans. He chuckled, which turned into full blown laughter as Alec grew even more embarrassed.

"Oh darling. Don't worry" Magnus stroked the hair around his ear until Alec turned his head to look up at the warlock. "I'm sure you'll be ready to go in a minute anyway"

"Shut up" Alec groaned again but he was laughing, "was it alright?"

"Do you mean did I enjoy you sucking my dick?" Magnus asked incredulously, "Me screaming like that is normally a good thing"

Alec blushed beautifully and leant up to kiss Magnus. He groaned as Alec licked into his mouth, tasting himself on Alec's tongue.

"Do you not have work to do?" Alec gasped as Magnus made his way down his neck and to his collar bone.

"Mmm yes, but I'm having much more fun with this" Magnus smirked, his hands moved further down following the trail of hair that lead into Alec's pants.

Alec's breathing hitched as Magnus dipped one of his hands into the waist band. His head fell back when it grazed over his engorged prick.

Magnus moved his hand painfully slow, teasing Alec so that he was whimpering by the time Magus started to speed up. Magnus marvelled at how easy it was to make Alec unravel. How easy it was to make Alec lose all the carefully constructed control that he had.

Alec spent himself over Magnus' hand with a whispered 'fuck' and panted breath.

Magnus dropped his head to Alec's chest with a laugh. He forgot how it was to experience everything for the first time. How quick hand jobs can be somewhat exciting experience.

"I feel disgusting" Alec moaned as Magnus shifter over him.

"You're not the one with jizz all over your hand" Magnus laughed stepping off the couch and raising his hand proudly, "Go shower, I'll find you some clothes"

"Thank you" Alec scampered off in the direction of the bathroom and Magnus went to the kitchen to wash his hands.

He entered his bedroom and changed his own pants, they weren't messy really but he might as well put something more comfortable on. He found some old sweat pants in the back of his closet that he wore maybe once when he was going through a rough patch. They weren't going to fit Alec length ways but it seemed like they were similar in terms of waist measurements. He also picked up the first pair of boxers that he put his hands on.

He opened the door to the bathroom, smiling as Alec hummed along to whatever song was stuck in his head and places the clothing next to the sink. He quickly summoned Alec's sweater and put that there too. Then retreated back to the living room to put his own shirt on and get back to his reading.

Alec joined him about twenty minutes later, his hair still dripping wet and smile still wide.

"Thanks for the clothes" He settled into the opposite end of the couch to Magnus and grabbed the remote off the floor where it had fallen, knowing Magnus wouldn't mind.

"Yours are in the wash now" Magnus replied, barely glancing up from his tome.

"Why can't you do it with magic" Alec asked confusedly. Magnus looked up just as confused, did Shadowhunters not know anything about warlock magic?

"Don't look at me like that!" Alec did look embarrassed, "We don't have Warlock Magic 101 classes. More like how to kill a warlock" he shrugged.

"How do you kill a warlock then?" Magnus was toying with him now, he knew Alec was just being himself but it didn't mean he wanted to know the exact ins and outs of Alec's knowledge.

"Best way is to incapacitate first, arrow though the hand is always good. Then any way you'd kill a human" He shrugged again like it was no big deal. Magnus nodded, there was no love lost between him and many many other warlock's. They were solitary creatures.

"But you don't know anything about their magic?" Magnus asked incredulously. Alec shook his head again, ducking his head in a sort of shame.

"You can't just create or destroy something. With your pants, I would have to send the mess somewhere and it couldn't be random. I would have to know where exactly that place or thing is. It's the same with summoning things" Magnus explained, watching as Alec took in every detail. He went back to his book when Alec turned back to the television.

"I wished we learnt more about Downworld culture" Alec said after a time. Magnus had found the recipe he was looking for and was now in the process of making a list of what ingredients he needed. He titled his head to ask for an explanation from Alec.

"I'm sure the Accords would go smoother if we started treating Downwolders like actual people inside of inferior beings"

"You have gotten better would you believe it" Magnus growled, he just kept going back to the plate incident.

"Well better isn't always the best" Alec shuffled so that his legs were cross and his back sunk far into the couch pillows, "are you going to put that down now and come watch movies with me?"

Magnus laughed and did so. He couldn't really do anymore until the morning. He stretched, sending the tome tumbling to the floor and moved his feet so that they were in Alec's lap. Alec threw the remote at his chest, a clear sign of you pick the movie.

After an intense debate of 'romantic comedy vs old classic', Magnus won out so they were watching Dead Poets Society.

"They are so gay" Alec whispered at one point. He looked horrified, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Magnus laughed loudly and nodded in agreement. He enjoyed the movie, but enjoyed watching Alec watch it more.

"You're staring" Alec told him five minutes later without looking in his direction. Magnus laughed.

"You're wonderful" Magnus shifter his feet underneath him so that he was on his knees and brought a hand to Alec's face to turn it towards him. Alec's blush warmed his hand.

"You're bias" Alec muttered. Magnus shrugged, leaning forward to press a tiny chaste kiss to Alec's lips. Then another. And another. Until they could barely separate for a single breath.

Magnus often reflected that he could feel his magic crackling under his skin, restless, desperate to be set free. Kissing Alec brought about something similar. Every tiny thing he felt towards the Shadowhunter crackled on his skin, electric waves of desire and intrigue cascading over one another until Magnus could not physically get the amount he needed. He was an addict on his last hit.

They kissed for a long time. Ignoring everything else, suddenly it was just Magnus and Alec on a plain of higher existence where their birth didn't matter, where they didn't matter individually, where nothing mattered except the two of them together.

It was terrifying.

 **A/N: Review pls**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chapter I have written out so it's likely that the next one is gonna be a while and I'm sorry for that.**

A month and several dates later, Isabelle was getting suspicious. Alec could tell. She was starting to get Alec to do everything with her. Shopping tips, afternoons in the library. You name it Alec and Izzy were doing it. She was gearing up to grill Alec about where he went in his free time. They were out for coffee when it came.

Admittedly Alec wasn't actually listening to what Isabelle was saying. He was thinking of how much more touchy feely his relationship had gotten. That lead to him thinking about maybe having sex with Magnus at some point. Not a good thought to have while in public. He thanked the Angel when Izzy actively started questioning him. Sort of.

"So where do you go every Friday night?" Isabelle sipped her vanilla latte, not looking at Alec and a small smirk on her face. She knew Alec didn't like lying to her.

Alec floundered. What was he supposed to say? "I go to Brooklyn to be with a very beautiful male warlock"? Probably wouldn't go down too well. He looked at the shop windows for inspiration, he was so bad at lying on the spot.

"Yoga" He replied, the pulled a face as he realised what he did. He was going to say he's joined a book club, but read yoga and said that instead. He was so fucked.

"Yoga?" Izzy scoffed, she was looking at him now an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Yeah" Alec tried his hardest to sound convincing, "figured I needed to sort all the anger out, read somewhere that yoga was good"

"Hmm ok" Izzy clearly did not believe him, but wasn't going to press him for information. She knew he would tell her when he was ready. Alec breathed a sigh of relief knowing it would be a while until Isabelle asked again.

Still he knew he was going to have to talk to Magnus. Maybe Isabelle could know. It would make sneaking out a lot easier.

^•^•^  
"Magnus. Hi" Alec was alone in the training room walking on one of the higher balance beams. His bow and quiver was left at one end. Of course his phone was in his pocket.

"Hello darling" Magnus replied, "how are you?"

"I'm alright. I was in the middle of training. Izzy wants to know where I go every Friday" Alec moved so that he had his legs dangling over the side of the beam.

"Sounds like you're having fun" Magnus laughed, and it was beautiful. Alec thought he could listen to Magnus laugh for hours and never get bored.

"Always. Anyway, how are you?" Alec shook the thought away, it would do him exactly zero good to be distracted when he was fifty feet up in the air.

"I'm fine, oddly missing you" Alec blushed, "Cat and Ragnor want to meet you. Said I'd ask"

"Alright"

"Alright? Easy as that" Magnus sounded like he was annoyed, "You mean I don't have to fight with you on this? I don't have to tell you every single thing about my friends just to get you to think about it?"

"… No?" Alec was confused.

"Fantastic!" Magnus replied, suddenly very happy again, "I thought we were going to have our first big fight over this! Looks like I picked a smart boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Alec squeaked. He nearly fell off the beam. It wasn't that he didn't want to be Magnus' boyfriend, more that they hadn't officially set the title.

"Oh Lilith. I've been presumptuous haven't I? Shit" Alec could hear Magnus drop whatever he was doing over the line.

"No no" Alec was quick to tell him because Magnus sounded like he was going to keep ranting at himself, and when that happened Alec knew he wasn't going to get a word in, "I want to be your boyfriend. Really want to in fact"

"Oh" Magnus sounded relieved. They went quiet for a minute.

"So when?" Alec asked.

"Cat has Saturday night off so I was thinking then?" Alec hummed in agreement, it was very likely that everyone would be out. His parents and Max were in Idris. Jace and Isabelle would likely go out to whatever they did on a Saturday and Hodge would be in his greenhouse.

"I'll make dinner, we can have some wine and so on and so forth" Magnus continued. There really was no point in making a big deal out of this, he knew Alec would just panic anyway.

"You can cook?" Alec teased.

"Of course. I can do everything" He paused, "Except sing and dance, but flaws point to perfection so you know" Alec could imagine him shrugging in the blasé way he always did.

"Yes yes, you're perfect I know" Alec sounded bored, but he was fond. Magnus' confidence in himself was one of the most attractive things about him.

"Damn right you do" Magnus said. Alec glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned.

"I have to go, Mags. Jace'll be here soon and if I don't get some bow practice in now I never will" He sighed in defeat, he didn't want to stop talking to Magnus, "Text me the details yeah?"

"Of course. I'll see you soon darling" Magnus sounded disappointed, but he knew exactly what he was getting into when he started dating a Shadowhunter.

"Yeah bye" Alec hung up, pocketed his phone and swung up to stand back on the beam. He retrieved his bow and started lining up targets placed around the room, disappearing into his happy place. The place that now had a new resident warlock.

^•^•^  
Alec attempted to fix his hair before he knocked on the door, knowing it wouldn't do him much good but he needed something to calm him down.

He was an hour late. An hour. In all fairness he had a couple of demons to deal with, which was a pretty valid reason for his lateness. That didn't mean he enjoyed being late.

He knocked and waited, attempting not to fiddle with the bunch of flowers in his hands. Something he had picked up to emphasise how sorry he was.

"Alexander" Magnus sounded mad, but he was smiling at him so Alec took it that it wasn't him.

"I'm so sorry" Alec thrust the flowers out, "here. I don't know what they are, but they were the most colourful" He shrugged, avoiding Magnus' eyes. Magnus was smiling like he never had before.

"I love them!" Magnus pulled Alec through the door by his wrist and placed the flowers on a table by the door. Then turned to Alec and pulled him down for a kiss.

They stood there for a couple of seconds, completely entrapped by each other before they were interrupted by an annoyed cough. Alec ripped himself away from Magnus, ignoring the disappointed noise and smoothing his clothes down.

"An hour late and still wants to spend the entire night sucking face with Magnus" Ragnor growled and stalked off into the living space, throwing himself down on the couch. The green of his skin clashed with the bright pink, if Alec wasn't so terrified he would have laughed.

"That's Ragnor. Don't mind him he's always grumpy" Magnus swept up the flowers in one hand and Alec's own hand in the other. He tugged lightly to get Alec moving and then started shouting.

"Cat come meet Alec" A smaller woman appeared out of nowhere in front of Alec, her pearly white teeth bared in a bright smile.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Alec" she took up his hand to shake it. Alec was a little taken aback, he didn't expect her to be so proactive. He expected resistance, just as Ragnor did. This was unsettling.

"Sorry I kept you waiting" Alec smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "We had a demon to deal with"

"Oh no don't worry about it" Catarina smiled and took his hand again to lead him to the couch, "The amount of times I've been late because of work is honestly too high to count. I understand"

"Oh, were do you work?" Alec had never met a warlock that had a regular work schedule, he thought it best to get on Magnus' friends good side.

"At the local free health clinic" Catarina was suddenly daring him to say something negative. It was then that Alec remembered that these people had demonic blood running through their veins.

"That's actually really cool" He replied honestly. Much better than uppity warlock's that were convinced their work was worth more than it actually was.

"Thank you, now tell me…" Catarina talked a mile a minute and Alec found it easy to keep up a conversation with her. Something he was very grateful for because Ragnor certainly wasn't attempting to engage him, although he did give his input every now and again. Alec was shocked at how funny the green warlock actually was.

"So I made pasta" Ragnor snorted and Magnus glared at him, "Yes I actually made it, if you want to come get some you can"

He turned around and flounced off back in the direction of the kitchen. Alec watched him fondly. Catarina giggled at Alec's expression. It wasn't really until then that she knew how Alec felt about Magnus. She was so glad her friend had found someone as good as Alec.

Once the four of them had gotten themselves some pasta they sat at the table passing around a bottle of rosé and recalled funny stories. This meant that Ragnor and Catarina told stories at Magnus' expense. Magnus sat there pretending to be offended, but there was no hiding his smile.

"So he agreed to tango?" Alec asked, through his laughter. His stomach hurt from laughing so much and there were tears leaking out the corner of his eyes.

"Of course he did" Ragnor laughed, "Magnus has to be the centre of attention at all times"

"I resent that! I do not" Magnus cried, trying to reach around Alec to smack his green friend, but Alec was now using Magnus to prop himself up so that was quickly nipped in the bud.

"But he can't dance!" Alec wheezed, starting to calm down.

"His shoe flew off and hit the conductor in the face" Catarina told him. Then they were howling with laughter. Magnus tried to stay mad. He tried really hard, but he couldn't. Seeing his Shadowhunter boyfriend get along with his warlock friends it filled him with a happiness like no other. Even if they only did so because they were poking fun at him, "The whole band went down!"

"Yeah laugh it up. You forget that I had to spend three weeks in a dungeon" Magnus moaned and dropped his head to the table. He smiled when Alec laid a hand on his knee though.

"You enjoyed being tied up" Ragnor smirked, taking a sip of his drink. Magnus groaned again as Alec tried not to choke on his own wine. He was trying really hard not to think about Magnus being tied up now. Really hard.

Catarina nudged Ragnor and nodded towards Alec who now had a far off gaze full of lust on his face. She kicked Magnus under the table, smiling innocently, her eyes flickering to Alec then back to Magnus a signal to look.

Magnus looked over to see Alec staring back at him, surprised at the intensity in his eyes.

"Well as much fun as this has been, it's getting late and I have work tomorrow" Catarina jumped up, poking Ragnor in the side when he made no attempt to move. He rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers so the dirty crockery was piled up in the kitchen then stood up.

"Have fun" Cat whispered with a slight giggle to Magnus as she kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

"It was nice to meet you Alec" she pulled Ragnor away grumbling his goodbyes, then there was the sound of the door opening and closing and then they were alone.

"Why haven't we had sex yet?" Alec asked after a few seconds, he definitely didn't want to broach the topic like that. At least it got awkward small talk out of the way.

Magnus sighed. This was going to be fun.

 **A/N: Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is short compared to the others and a lot of dialogue. But it had to be like this bc of reasons. IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! But I finished it this afternoon and Malec is happening tonight so I was in the mood to edit. Hope you enjoy it.**

"You're a virgin" Magnus said matter of factly. Alec's eyes narrowed, as if that had anything to do with it.

"Alright, I wanted to make sure you were ready. I didn't want to rush you into this" Magnus settled a hand onto Alec's knee, "This is a kind of big thing you know"

"Yes. But I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I wanted to have sex with you" Alec cheeks had heated up as he spoke, "I mean I sucked your cock on our third 'date'. Which might I add you said I could start parading you around like a trophy after - not that I would do that - but you don't get trophies for sucking someone off. So why haven't we had sex yet?"

"Honestly," Magnus paused, did he want to be so vulnerable so early on in their relationship. Alec was different though. He cared, "I don't want you to regret it"

"Magnus" Alec whispered, Magnus hated the pity he heard in his boyfriends voice. He didn't want to be pitied, he needed to reassured, "Why would you think I'd regret it?"

Magnus ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. If they were talking about this, they had to be more comfortable. He held out a hand for Alec who immediately snatched it up and lead him to the sofa.

They sat cross legged facing each other, knees touching. Magnus took Alec's hand in his, turning them over admiring the faint scars crisscrossing over his pale knuckles.

"You're a Shadowhunter" He eventually said, refusing to look at Alec. This was hard enough without having to see the emotion in those blue eyes he had come to care about so much, "you're of the Angels. I'm a warlock, a Downworlder. Of the demons-"

"I don't care" Alec's voice was soft, so soft that it was barely a whisper; it was enough to force Magnus to look up, "You're all those things, but you're so much more than that. You're the first person I've ever been myself with, even my own sister, my own parabatai don't know me like you do. So no I won't regret it. The only thing I can ever regret with you is not taking every opportunity to know you better"

Magnus' lips twitched. For someone that didn't like talking, Alec sure had a way with words. What he said was different to what he was used to. Magnus was used to relationships where they were all about the physical, or if they could be beneficial to the both of them. But with Alec he wasn't thinking of these things, he was feeling.

He was stopped from saying anything in response when Alec took his brief silence as the perfect moment to kiss him. It took his breath away. Before when they had kissed, it was tentative or heated passionately. This was expressive of everything Alec was feeling. Gratitude, fondness and maybe something else.

As the kiss started to heat up, Magnus' mind went back to the conversation they were having originally.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered against Alec's insistent lips, already knowing the answer but having to ask anyway.

Alec pulled away his hands trapping Magnus' face, gazing deep into his golden cat eyes, "I've never been so sure of anything"

"Promise me you'll say something if it's too much?" Magnus whispered, leaning back into kiss Alec, hands reaching up to join Alec's.

"I promise" Alec replied, not a single hint of uncertainty in his voice. Magnus smiled and pushed Alec away slightly so he could stand up then lead Alec to his bedroom.

Alec snorted when they entered, it was exactly how he imagined it, and he had imagined it often. There was an onslaught of colour, but it all matched. Or at least Alec thought it did. Magnus looked a little sheepish when he noticed the mess. Various clothes were strewn about the floor, then suddenly not once Magnus clicked his fingers.

He smiled at Alec, reaching up to his face so he pull him into a kiss. A kiss that grew hotter the longer they went. Magnus slowly walked them over to the bed until the back of Alec's knees hit the edge, and the rest of his body followed with a soft thump.

Magnus crawled on top of him, his hands slipping under Alec's sweater to follow the ridges of his abs. Alec groaned, his head falling back to land on one of the many throw cushions that were strewn about the bed.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked again, "this is going to hurt"

"I'm a Shadowhunter" Alec said flatly, Magnus snorted. Of course Alec wasn't bothered about what he should be bothered about.

"Alright" Magnus pushed the sweater up above his head and threw it in a corner somewhere, his own shirt following it soon after.

He made sure to pay attention to every inch of of Alec's exposed flesh. Maybe it was to sooth Alec, maybe it was to buy himself some time to stop freaking out. Alec seemed to notice his hesitation.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want Magnus" he whispered, carding his fingers through Magnus' hair, eyes soft and understanding.

Magnus shook his head, "No I do. I really do, I'm just-" he waved his hands trying to express what he was feeling. Alec raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is this not supposed to be the other way around?" He laughed, "Stop panicking and fuck me already"

"Well when you put it like that" Magnus laughed and reattached his lips firmly to Alec's.

They laughed through the entire thing, when zippers got caught and an elbow ended up in the wrong place, when Magnus found the spot that would make Alec scream and blush from head to toe because of said scream. Magnus had never experienced sex like this. Like he was completely and totally accepted, and it was good.

"So?" Magnus asked once they had both regained their breath, a hint of laughter still in his voice.

"It was weird" Alec said after a time, "It was good don't get me wrong, but it was... Weird?" He half shrugged from where he was laid.

"Let me guess you hated just laying there and having all my attention on you" Magnus laughed again when Alec blushed, because really he knew him too well.

"Yeah I guess" he paused, mulling over his next words, "is that normal?"

"I don't know. Don't worry though, we have plenty of time to figure out what works best for us" Magnus whispered that last part sultrily, leaning over to drop a kiss to Alec's shoulder who snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You're insatiable" Alec laughed, but he still threw himself on top of Magnus, "let's try it the other way then?"

Magnus nodded and leaned up to kiss Alec once more. He was thankful that Alec wouldn't have to leave for a while yet.

-/-/-

"I want to tell Izzy" Alec said through kisses against cheeks, he was stood outside of Magnus' apartment; completely ready to leave but not wanting to, "about us I mean"

"Ok" Magnus smiled and pushed Alec's face away from his, his boyfriend did know how to be soppy when he wanted.

"Ok?" Alec asked carefully.

"Sure. She's your sister and if I know anything about her from what you've told me, she would find out even if you didn't tell her" Magnus snorted when Alec's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"In fact..." He leant around the door to a side table that was behind it, snatching up one of the brightly coloured flyers, "we can get coffee then soften the deal with this"

He thrust the piece of paper into Alec's hand. Eyebrows raised as he watched Alec take in the information.

"This is a cheep ploy to get me to one of your parties" Alec grumbled but he stuffed the paper into a pocket all the same, "I guess I'll text you then"

"You're officially my boyfriend. You have to come to my parties" Magnus laughed and twisted his fingers into Alec's shirt to pull him down for another kiss.

"I should go" Alec muttered against his lips.

"You should" Magnus agreed sadly.

"I don't want to" Alec's fingers tightened where they had come to settle on Magnus' waist.

"I don't want you to either" Alec sighed and leant his forehead against Magnus'.

"I have to though. My parents get back tonight" Alec slowly untangled himself from Magnus' grip, suddenly feeling the cold.

"Let me know when you get him safe?" Magnus asked, cupping Alec's cheek in his hand one final time before letting it drop.

"Of course" Alec wanted to kiss him again. Now that he knew what it was like to be with Magnus, he couldn't seem to get enough of him.

"Goodnight Alexander" His next words stilled on his tongue. Not yet.

"Night Mags" Alec quickly pecked Magnus on the cheek and was rushing down the stairs before he had the opportunity to convince himself to stay.

Magnus smiled, hand coming up to rest where Alec's kiss had fell. He didn't remember feeling like this before.

 **A/N: Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Longer chapter to make up for the shit storm that was the last one! Apparently I really enjoy writing this now. We start to get into book territory, but it won't be exactly similar and I'm going to change some things. That being said please enjoy!**

Alec hovered outside of Isabelle's room for at least ten minutes before she swung the door open wide, her eyebrows raised and smirk on her face.

"You think too loud" She laughed at him as his eye twitched and grabbed one of his wrists to pull him into her room and push him down onto her unmade bed. Izzy looked at him expectantly as she draped herself over a low backed chair, various articles of clothing hung over the back.

Alec was suddenly more nervous than he had anticipated. Sure he wanted Isabelle to know and rationally he knew she would be happy for him, especially when she met Magnus, but there was a part of him – a part that he very much hated – that told him that Izzy knowing was a bad idea. He fought tooth and nail against that part, twisting his hands in the black silk of Izzy's bed linen.

"I need to tell you something" He winced when he heard how he sounded, he had never been scared of telling Isabelle anything up to this point and he certainly didn't want to start now. While he was mentally berating himself, Isabelle had moved to sit beside her brother on the edge of her bed; feet barely reaching the floor.

"Are you finally going to tell me about your secret boyfriend?" Izzy asked teasingly, laying her head on Alec's shoulder. She sighed when she felt him go rigid, "I love you Alec. No matter what, right"

"How do you know?" Alec whispered, he sounded horrified. He knew that he wanted Isabelle to know about him and Magnus, but that thought came with knowledge that he would be the one to tell her. Now that was gone, he was worried.

"You know you can't hide things from me" Isabelle told him seriously, noticing that Alec was not in the right frame of mind to be joked with. She pulled him closer and hugged him tight. He hugged her back eventually, "No one else knows if that's what you're worried about _and_ I don't know _who_ it is"

Alec huffed. He had to stop getting so worried about everything so easily, it was not going to do him any good in the long room. He leant his head on top of Izzy's, already feeling more at ease; she always did know how to calm him down when he got like this.

"I have a boyfriend" He whispered eventually, a weird sort of satisfaction came with the statement. He had never admitted that before and it felt like a big deal. He could imagine Magnus telling him that it was a big deal and it made him smile.

Izzy definitely noticed that smile, could feel the way his cheeks moved over her hair. She resisted the urge to squeal in happiness. Alec wouldn't appreciate that. So she settled for hugging Alec tighter, and digging her fingers into his sides to make him squirm.

"Do I get to meet him?" Isabelle asked tentatively once she had removed her hands from Alec's sides and they had stopped laughing. She really wanted to meet Alec's mystery boyfriend – she wanted to meet anyone that made Alec as happy as he had been lately – but she also understood that it was a lot for Alec just to tell her.

"I would really like you too" Alec finally looked at her and Izzy's breath caught. She had vague memories of Alec being a smiley child before everything got dumped on him, so seeing him smile like he was doing was a sort of new experience. She beamed in return, there was nothing that could make her happier at this moment.

"I would love to! When?" She smiled and threw her arms around his shoulders, not bothering to stop her squeal of glee this time. He laughed and hugged her back, trying desperately to convey how grateful he was for her with it.

"I don't know. Let me ask him when he's free and I'll let you know?" He asked. Isabelle nodded then started talking about what she had been up to while he was off getting a secret boyfriend. They spent a long time just talking that day; like they used to before Jace came into their lives.

^.^.^.^

Alec was glad that they had decided to meet the weekend after that conversation. He needed some good in his life after the hassle that Jace had been causing him. It wasn't that Jace annoyed him, quite the opposite really, but he tended to be impulsive which didn't work well with Alec's own temperament. The best example of this would be Jace going crazy over a girl that had interrupted their hunt a couple of days before. If he had to hear one more 'but who _was_ she' he was going to punch Jace.

So when the weekend finally came and Isabelle had forced him to spend at least a half an hour longer getting ready to go out than he usually did, Alec was in desperate need to see his boyfriend. By some miracle, Jace was going to be sent on a solo mission so he didn't mind when Izzy told him that Alec and her were going to have a night out together. He encouraged it in fact, telling Isabelle that Alec was to have at least 'one fun' the whole night; poking him in the stomach when Alec rolled his eyes. He knew how to have fun, he just didn't do it often.

"So what kind of a person should I look for?" Izzy asked as they began their walk from the subway to the dinner Magnus had told Alec was 'to die for, well not to die for but it does really good shakes'.

Alec snorted, "You shouldn't. He'll be late" Magnus had promised to be on time, but if the three months of being together told him anything – and it told him a lot of stuff – it was that Magnus' definition of being on time was being fifteen minutes late. Apparently it was fashionable, but who was Alec to know.

"And you're ok with that?" Izzy replied incredulously, out of everything Alec had told her up to this point that was the most baffling thing about it. Alec hated being late, and definitely hated it when other people were late to meet him. Alec just shrugged.

When they finally stepped into the dinner, they were hit with a wave of hot air that was only slightly overwhelming but not unwelcome because they had just walked in from the cold. Alec strode over to a booth near the back and settled into one of the seats against the window that he could see the door from, the red plastic seat groaned as he shuffled along it. Isabelle sat with a lot more grace and a lot less noise in the seat opposite.

For the next fifteen minutes the two made small talk. Isabelle was trying to get every single detail about Magnus out of Alec, and he was not so subtly watching the door. They managed to dodge every attempt that the waitress made to make them order something while they waited for Magnus too, it ended when Izzy ordered a plate of fries because she was sort of hungry and she could not deal with overbearing customer service.

Isabelle noticed immediately when Magnus walked in, Alec's entire being changed. His shoulders straightened from their perpetual hunch and he smiled brightly. She watched fondly as he scrambled up from his seat so he could kiss Magnus on the cheek and help him out of his coat.

"Alexander!" Magnus admonished once he had slipped into Alec's vacated seat across from Isabelle, "You forgot to mention how beautiful your sister is"

Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus extended his hand across the table. Izzy raised her eyebrows in amusement, a look that was too similar to her brother's Magnus thought, but offered her hand all the same. It was unnerving that Magnus couldn't figure out what she thought of him, her face had barely changed since he sat down.

"Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you" He attempted to show his best smile, but he could feel himself cracking under her steady gaze. It was strange how much he wanted to impress her. Isabelle turned to Alec to glare at him. She was furious, and Alec could not for the life of him figure out why.

"Magnus fucking Bane?!" Isabelle was a quiet level of angry with her brother. Alec nodded slowly. Magnus was ready to defend himself, "You're dating Magnus Bane. The same Magnus Bane that throws parties so great that every single downworlder wants an invite and you didn't tell me!"

Magnus began cackling, causing the three other people in the dinner to glare over at them. Alec placed a hand over his mouth and shushed him, his own laughter threatening to spill over. Isabelle wasn't really angry, sure she was a bit annoyed, but seeing her brother happy like this was enough to stomp it out.

"I guess that means Alec hasn't told you about the party I'm throwing next week either? And that you have to come?" Magnus laughed and leant his head on Alec's shoulder when he started groaning.

"No he didn't actually" Izzy turned her attention back to Alec, who looked like he had been faced with the option of jumping off a cliff or into a pit of fire; neither option favourable.

"I was hoping you would forget" Alec mumbled. It's not that he didn't want to go to the party. It was more that he _really_ didn't want to go to the party.

"How could I forget!? It's the Chairman's birthday, Alec" Magnus looked scandalized and little bit disappointed. Still, he clicked his finger so that a bright yellow flyer gently floated down to the table in front of Isabelle. She shot Alec a shit eating grin as she snatched it up to stuff it into her bag.

"Don't worry, Magnus" Izzy said sweetly, "He'll be there. We both will" Magnus beamed then laughed when Alec dropped his head to his arms on the table with a groan.

Magnus and Isabelle spent a long while getting to know each other. Which mainly meant Magnus getting his own back by getting Izzy to tell him embarrassing stories about Alec. Alec hated it, but he didn't mind so much seeing as they were getting along so well. It soothed a lot of his fears.

"He hit himself in the face once," Izzy said just before she took a long sip of her strawberry milkshake – which Magnus had been completely right about ("I'm always right darling" "sure you are") they were amazing, "Mom definitely got it on tape too"

Magnus leant forward, his elbow pressing uncomfortably into the hard, sticky surface of the table, "Tell me everything"

"Mom was obsessed with videoing everything when we were kids" She paused to share an eye roll with her brother "One of the things she recorded was out first training session with our specialist weapons"

"Bow and arrow right?" Magnus whispered to Alec, who nodded and buried his head into Magnus' shoulder. He didn't want anyone to see exactly how embarrassed he was by this particular story, despite the fact that he was ten when it happened.

"So Alec is there, perfect form and everything right. What must have happened was the weight of the bow had been miscalculated or something, but he releases the string" Izzy at this point was tittering and struggling through her words, "and his hand just snaps back straight into his face! It was hilarious! To his credit the arrow was very close to the centre"

"Alright you can stop now" Alec muttered, pulling his face away from Magnus' shoulder that was shaking too hard for Alec to stay there and put his hands over his face. That method couldn't last long though because his phone was vibrating rather incessantly in his pocket.

He sighed as he read the text. Of course something had to happen on the one night they had free. Isabelle and Magnus had immediately caught onto his annoyance.

"We have to go, Jace says there's a situation" He directed that to Izzy with a shrug, then he turned his sad eyes to Magnus, "I'm sorry"

"You can apologise by coming to my party" Magnus replied cheekily, laughing when Alec rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it Alec. It's fine"

He wanted to kiss Alec but he knew that with Isabelle so close and being in public he didn't know how Alec would react. Alec saved him from panicking too much when he leant in to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I'll call you when I've sorted this out" He whispered, clearly trying hard not look for Isabelle's reaction to the show of affection. Magnus smiled and nodded, for both things.

"It was really nice to meet you, Magnus" Izzy said as she stood up and went about the process of building up her layers again. She beckoned Magnus over, suprising him when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a hug. "I'm glad Alec found you. I've never seen him this happy"

She pulled away before Magnus could reply so instead he nodded in acknowledgement and told her how great it was to meet her too, "You must make sure you come to the Chairman's party"

Isabelle laughed and agreed to the demand. Then she was dragging her brother out of the dinner and heading to the subway. Magnus waited a couple of minutes before leaving, he wanted to stay in the moment where he was happy.

 **A/N: Please Review**


End file.
